


[MF] The One with Gelaro

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: ... it’s at least partially Mukuro’s fault [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Male Pregnancy, Mist Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: fifth verse, much like the first (and second and third and fourth)





	[MF] The One with Gelaro

He wakes slowly, warm and cozily comfortable and it takes him a moment to realise why; at some point during the night one of his own had carefully removed him from his office chair and tucked both him and themself into his big bed. (He hates his big bed in Italy; it’s forever cold and uncomfortably oversized, with blankets he could drown in, but with the warm furnace at his back, wrapped around him, he could enjoy it.) There’s a half hard cock poking at him, but the man’s breathing was still the steady pattern of sleep and he contemplates what to do, and wishes for a little Mist to make the sexy option easier. {Kufufufu. Wish granted, little Vongola. It’s always amusing when you decide to be a little selfish, and watching the results of this will be more than reward enough for me.}

He pinches the bridge of his nose and then ignores his Mist’s amusement in favour of confirming what his Mist had changed; it didn’t feel like it had been as simple as lubricating his ass, and his fingers find the tight slit behind his balls, already dripping moisture, and Mukuro had given up on trying to kill him so he would just enjoy things. If it had long term consequences, he’d just pay Mammon to replicate them on his Mist. {Kufufufu. We wouldn’t mind that, little Vongola.}

He wriggles, parting his legs just enough to get his bedmate’s rapidly hardening cock to line up with the slit - which he assumes will feel very good full if Mukuro wouldn’t mind it being replicated on his own body - and then pushes back and the sensation is enough to get his bedmate to take over, pushing him over onto his front before they’re even properly awake and thrusting their cock into him so fast and so deep that he hiccups a squeak at the intense sensation of being so very, very full.

“I’m flattered, Tsunayoshi, but surely we should have discussed your presence in my bed first? Your Guardians must be getting twitchy and I really wouldn’t want Aquila to attempt to ‘blow the bloody doors off’ and bring down the entire townhouse.”

“You’re the one in my bed, and I’m going to _strangle_ my Mist Guardian, Gelaro.”

{I’m wounded! You were the one looking at him like he was the last cake in the shop little Vongola, but given how inept you are at flirting, I thought I’d save us all some embarrassment.}

“You know I’m a little insulted that you’re talking to someone else with my cock buried in you, Tsunayoshi, and as I’m not interested in sharing you with your Mist right now -“ he shivers as the other Sky’s somewhat icy flames flood the room and his Mist takes the hint.

“He’s gone.”

“Good. Do you actually _want_ me to spread you wide and fuck you until you’re raw and sore, or was your Mist playing games with us both?”

He tenses his muscles experimentally, appreciating the feel of being spread open by a thick cock. “Was daydreaming in our meeting earlier and Mukuro peeked.”

“That explains a _lot_.” He whines as Gelaro lifts his weight off him, withdrawing his cock and leaving him feeling open and needy. “On your back, Tsuna; I want to see you beg and squirm, and I want to see all of your pleasure in being fucked.”

His cheeks heat, bright red, but he does shuffle over onto his back and Gelaro shifts as well, nudging his thighs wide enough to allow him to settle in between them.

“Tilt your hips for me?” He does, and Gelaro lines himself back up with the hole Mukuro had made for him and presses in and _Inari_ this position made things more intimate. Gelaro was over him, caging him and impaling him, stretching muscles he’s barely used before unforgivingly. “So just how good _is_ your Mist, Tsunayoshi?”

“I thought -“ the man over him shifts, withdrawing half an inch and then thrusting back in again, “Inari take you, Gelaro, I thought you - gods - wanted me to concentrate - fuck - on your cock?”

“It’s an important question, Tsunayoshi; it tells me how careful I have to be about the hole I’m fucking, and what the potential cost of using it will be.”

“Chrome - ah, fuck, you’re making words very hard, Gelaro - carried her daughter to term in her illusionary womb last year.” He pants the answer and Gelaro’s lips curve and there’s a bruising kiss pressed to his lips and the other Sky’s cock buried to the root in his body, his own cock hard between them and he kisses him _back_. Weaves his agency, his consent into everything; wraps his Flames around the other Sky, tangling them with the edges of Gelaro’s Flames and arches into each thrust, humming in appreciation at the flaring pleasure building towards an impossible peak that he’s already beginning to crave.

Gelaro lifts his leg, coaxing him into wrapping them around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts and he damn near levitates in response to the increase in stimulation. The other Sky’s cock was rubbing its full length over his prostate, and it was _exquisite_. Gelaro tortures him, hand dropping to stroke at his cock achingly gently. Far too gently to do anything other than wind the knot of his pleasure still tighter, making him desperate for it’s release, but Gelaro had no intention of letting him tumble over the edge prematurely. Icy Sky Flames crystallise along the threads of tension, keeping them bound tightly together.

“Gods damn you, Gelaro.” He gasps the words, tension twisted so very tight that he can scarcely breathe, and pale blue eyes flash in amusement before the ice dissolves and the other Sky rams himself as deep into his body as he can as the knot unravels, and he clings to his sanity with his fingernails.

His grasp on his sanity almost slips entirely when Gelaro’s cock cools rather than pulsing and when he’s sort of aware again, he looks up into wicked pale blue eyes.

“What did you _do_?”

“Made sure I could pleasure you into unconsciousness, Tsunayoshi; you didn’t think that I’d give you just one … orgasm and that be it, did you? How could you think so little of me as a hot-blooded Italian male? I’d consider two a _bare_ minimum; perhaps I should aim for four, or even six?” He squeaks, fairly sure that Gelaro’s not actually referring to orgasms. Not that he’d object to one or two, but he was fairly sure that four wouldn’t fit unless Mukuro had done something _really_ weird when he’d made all of this - he waves his mental hands - possible.

(He’d seen pictures of his kaa-chan pregnant with him and she’d looked like she was smuggling a family-sized watermelon towards the end.)

The shard of ice piercing him melts back into the warm solid presence of Gelaro’s cock, making him moan in relief and then shriek as he starts to move it again, and the pleasure goes dizzyingly sharp as it radiates from his sacrum and out through the rest of his body. It ratchets up and up, slicing along nerves and setting every hair on end, and he whines needly as the other Sky leans in and kisses him, tongue fucking his mouth in mimicry of what was going on a little lower down, and then there’s a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking over it and he shrieks his second orgasm into Gelaro’s mouth as the man adds a twist to his strokes.

He blinks stupidly as Gelaro licks his hand clean, and then he’s being folded in half and the other Sky is fucking him with long, determined strokes, ones utilising almost his whole length, and then it happens, and he shrieks in pleasure-plan as the man slips, cock ramming into his untried ass in one brutal stroke that has his confused body spasming in pleasure even as his Flames curl in his gut to keep him from being harmed.

“Oops.” He glares at Gelaro. “No, really, I was planning to fill your pretty cunt with all my cum, Tsunayoshi. Being invited to breed you -“ Gelaro shivers appreciatively and he swats at the man and experimentally tenses around the thick branding iron masquerading as his new partner’s cock. “- I think most of the mafia fantasizes about being allowed to do this to you.” 

“ _Really_. Even -?”

“Not that I’m willing to share, but _everyone_.” Ice seeps along the cock spearing him open, easing the ache from the impalement of his ass, and then Gelaro’s moving more gently, thumbs stroking moisture down from the hole Mukuro had created to ease his way, but this feels somehow more intimate, and like a claiming that he wasn’t going to be able to shrug off.

His body throbs, his cock twitches, and Gelaro keeps slowly rolling his hips and he has no idea how the other Sky is being gentle; he wouldn’t be in his place.

“Gentleness is easy when it’s you, Tsunayoshi.” He blinks, his eyes prickling, and reaches up, drawing the other male down into a kiss that’s deeper and more intimate than any they’ve shared yet. Gelaro keeps rolling his hips, hand returning to his cock, stroking it and he bites his lip.

“Only have one left -“ he was going to pass out when he came again, he just knew it, and he wanted to _feel_ Gelaro’s pleasure first. Wanted the bursting, searing Flames of another Sky’s pleasure scorching his skin and twining permanently with his own. Wanted a tiny spark to flare to life in the womb Mukuro had made, in the same way that he’d felt one spark to life in Chrome’s Flames. (It had felt voyeuristic, but his instincts had demanded that he bolster and support his Mist throughout her pregnancy; he didn’t want her to stumble and lose a much wanted baby from lack of concentration.)

“Which means as much fun as fucking your ass is, Tsunayoshi, I need to return to your grasping little cunt and fill it, if I want to breed you.” He shivers at the crude word and Gelaro laughs. “Oh, don’t worry sweetheart; I’ll give both of your tight holes equal attention over the next ten months.”

“Bastard.”

“My parents were _married_ , thank you very much.” Gelaro withdraws, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable, ass aching and sore and slit throbbing needily, and he whines; his partner smiles, Flames dancing in amusement, and does _something_ , and then he sighs in relief as Gelaro sinks back into his slick and desperate slit. “And our children won’t be bastards, Tsunayoshi. Though I might have to kidnap you to make it possible -”

“- just bribe Mukuro.” The other Sky snorts and grasps his hips firmly and then he’s being fucked with the other man’s Dying Will and it’s glorious. Long, deep thrusts that send pleasure burning along nerves that were already vibrating with tension and he moans, fingernails digging into Gelaro’s back, and it feels amazing. “Want you to cum for me now, Gelaro. _Need_ you to cum.” The man over him groans and speeds up, desperate ragged thrusts and he experiments with squeezing tired and sore muscles, and Gelaro cums in sharp shuddering thrusts, cock pulsing and he feels the sparks burst into existence and his will to resist cumming dissolve in the same half breath.

His orgasm rolls through him, on and on and on, and training with the Varia lets his half-dissociated mind watch the over-production of various hormones even as his body shakes and shivers in painful ecstasy and Gelaro collapses over him, burying his head in his hair. The cock in his slit softens, slipping free, and he whines feeling empty, but Gelaro hums something soothing and his Flames - well trained by Reborn - settle into soothe stretched muscles. “Sleep now, Tsunayoshi, and we’ll face the music in the morning.”


End file.
